


Immortal

by smaragdbird



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks about love and immortality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

It's night over Cardiff. Jack lies next to Ianto and listens to the other man's slow breathing while he sleeps. He looks at Ianto's peaceful face and wishes – only for a moment – that he could love Ianto. But he lost his ability to love together with his mortality. It's easier for him. Without love his soul can't break in the millions of years he's going to live.

And even if he could love, what would it mean? He could stay with Ianto for all his life, but what are sixty or seventy years compared to eternity? He could die for Ianto a hundred times but he would never really die and therefore it would mean nothing.

So he's better of not loving, even though every night when he holds Ianto in his arms he has a short moment when he would trade his immortality for love without a second thought.


End file.
